Ancient History
Ancient History is the third booster pack in Godvault: Secrets of Outhria. It features numerous characters from A Legend's Legacy's first three expansions, and is the biggest pack to date. Premise Outhria. A name of a world with a history of ancient texts, mythology, and above all else, danger and excitement. As you have explored Outhria, you too now know how much of these ancient heroes and wonders have made it into the all-knowing Godvault for the purpose of knowledge, and how their lovely visages are imprinted on the card game of the same name. Oh, the Gamemaster is gonna love this! Archetypes A-Hoy! '' '' Ancient History features archetypes similar to Heroes of Outhria's "Jewel Dragons", such as the Hogosha, Cancasta, and all of else, PIRATES. In this expansion, archetypes function to serve the purposes of each other, in a way that each card benefits off another of the same type, similar to the ones in earlier expansions. Will you rebuild the mighty Hogosha, use the twisted powers of the Cancasta, or power up your weapons with the Pirates? It is all up to you. For reference, have a look at the dashing Captain Dreadbeard on your right. '' '' Worlds Upon Worlds'' '' World cards join this expansion, and they serve as a new mechanic - on each player's battlefields, there is a globe slot, where one can put their World card. They are similar to Magic and Trick cards, but they are of their own variety. World cards project an aura onto the game itself that can affect one or both players, and each player can have one World card active at a time. Be wary though, enemy minions, spells, and tricks can destroy them, so don't get too used to them in the long run! Bring on the Fabled Another addition to the Godvault: Secrets of Outhria game introduces Fabled minions. Fabled minions are more powerful than regular minions, but they are different in that they don't last forever metaphorically - they eventually degrade into nothingness after a while! When a Fabled card is summoned, they are given what is called a Age, ranging from 1-5 in the form of a numeral, and at the end of the next turn it is summoned, the Age counts down, and when it reaches zero the minion is destroyed. Use them wisely! Fabled cards can however, change the game, and their increased power and effects can bring a temporary advantage to your side of the field. '' '''Majestic Class' '' '' Last but not least, if you ever needed any motivation to craft a Majestic-class card, the rarest cards of all, you now deserve to know that every class of the twelve within Godvault have a class-specific Majestic card which can be found in the new expansion pack! These powerful beings are ancient heroes and beings that can completely change, end, or rather control the game itself. If you aren't happy with their abilities against other players, they serve as game breaking minions against the many evils you can encounter on your Adventures and Raids. Look to the right and you'll see the Warrior one known as Gorefried... Ancient History features over 200 cards for your Godvault collection, all ready to defeat your opponents and become the ultimate player and scholar of the game's ancient history portrayed in the cards themselves. Sharpen your wit, build your decks, and prepare for battle. Your glory awaits. Cards Ancient History was the first expansion to add epic, legendary, and godly minions that don't cost either 1-3,4-6, or 7+ It was also the first expansion to feature class-specific Majestic cards. In all, the set contains 20 Majestic cards (12 of which are class-specific), 32 Godly '''cards (12 of which are class-specific), 44 '''Legendary cards (24 of which are class-specific), 56 Epic cards (36 of which are class specific), and 68 Common cards (36of which are class-specific), resulting in a grand total of 220 cards. It is the biggest expansion to date, and from Gamedevs, they have stated that for the next expansions going forward that they won't be "as big" but still have plenty to choose from. 'Neutral' The pack contains a total of X neutral cards. 'Majestic' *Esquire, Second Son *God-King Ancieus Uredos *Grimbane *Grimmok *Old Man Gaidra *O.M.N.I. 'Godly' *Arnathus Firestorm: 2 Magic Power. Whenever you use a Magic Card, deal 1 damage to all enemy characters. *Breckham: Defiant. All of your Battlecries occur twice. *B.R. Boxer: Defiant. Battlecry: Deal 5 damage split amongst all enemies. This effect does not trigger Enrage effects. *Captain Dreadbeard: Battlecry: Equip your hero with "Dreadbeard's Cutlass". *Deathix of Death'Mras: Defiant. All of your Deathwishes occur twice. *Drakazar: Whenever your weapon's effect triggers, it does so twice. *Ebonrage the Bringer: Taunt. Deathwish: Randomly equip either The Bringer or Ebonrage. *Juju Bogstalker: Barrier. Awaken: Give your hero +3 Attack this turn. *Kromlord *Lucius Avaros: Ironwilled, Barrier, Taunt. All your other minions gain +2/+2. *Malelfa: Clarity and Barrier. Whenever your opponent activates a Magic or Trick effect, deal 3 damage to them. *Raphael Tutem: Cloak. Enrage: +3 Damage and your Hero Ability costs (0). *The Phoenix: Defiant. Deathwish: Shuffle this minion into your deck. *Vezan: Rush and Overkill. When this minion attacks another minion, it gains attack equal to the difference (if higher). *Zirkoth Greyeye: Taunt. Awaken: Restore 3 Health to this minion. 'Assassin' 'Majestic' *Daggerlord 'Necrolyte' 'Majestic' *Crusys 'Godly' *Mugu the Deathless: Clarity. Deathwish: Resummon this minion. (3 1/1) 'Paladin' 'Majestic' *The Vile Rider 'Shaman' 'Majestic' *Kumos, the Lord of Sprites 'Summoner' 'Majestic' *Mortemus 'Godly' *Kath'atir: Every time a Spirit-type minion dies, reduce the cost of this minion by (1). Deathwish: Summon a random Spirit-type minion equal to the amount of Paradox Gems spent to summon this minion. (15 7/7) 'Priest' 'Majestic' *Archangel Angelica 'Godly' *Aegis Uredos: Clarity, Defiant, Barrier. Whenever you restore health to a minion, give it +3 Health. (8 10/10) 'Warlock' 'Majestic' *Terrorjaw 'Godly' *Absentius Uredos: Defiant. Whenever you discard a card, deal 3 damage to a random enemy and draw a card. (8 8/12) 'Warrior' 'Majestic' *Gorefried 'Godly' *Commander Ancieus Uredos: Taunt, Barrier, Rush. Deathwish: Equip your hero with the Axe of Gralmung and the Bulwark of Entoth. (8 12/16)